Time For A New Diary
by Just Your Average Writer Here
Summary: Greg Heffley goes shopping for a new diary, but with some unexpected twists of course.


Greg Heffley goes shopping for a new diary, but with some unexpected twists of course.

* * *

"Greg, here is twenty dollars to buy a new diary. I trust you won't spend it on anything else, and I also want a receipt and change mister!" Susan Heffley handed her son a twenty dollar bill in exchange for two of Greg's ten dollar "Mom Bucks". Greg accepted the money from his mother and turned to Rowley.

"Don't worry mom. I'm just going to the mall to buy the diary. Not anything else, and I will bring back a receipt and change." With that, Greg dragged Rowley out of the kitchen and down the hall towards the front door.

"Hey loser, where you going?" Roderick asked his brother. The other members of Loded Diaper stood there and smirked at their friend's comment. Greg just rolled his eyes and put on his coat.

"BUBBY!" Manny called from the living room. Rowley hid a smile while Roderick burst out laughing.

Greg sighed, "Could things get any worse?"

Well, he was about to find out...

They arrived at the mall a few minutes later, it was pretty busy for a Saturday afternoon, but Greg went straight for Wal-Mart and started looking for a new diary. He just wanted to get in there, grab the diary and get back home. However his plans for not being spotted by anybody completely changed:

"Hi Greg! What are you doing here?" he knew that voice any day of the week. It was the beautiful Holly Hills, she was there with her two sisters looking at the new girls' clothes that had just arrived that day.

"Uh...hey, Holly...Um. I'm certainly not shopping here for a new diary, if that's what you're thinking!" Shut up, Greg!

Holly looked at him confused. "Uh...okay. Then what are you doing here?" she smiled.

"Um, I'm just uh-" Greg looked quickly around the room and his eyes landed on diapers. Diapers. Really?

"I'm just here to buy some new diapers for my little brother!" Greg declared, and mentally beat himself up.

Holly smiled at him, "Oh well, that sounds...nice. I'll see you around, I guess."

That was too close. He didn't want her thinking he was a total loser! Only losers write in diaries, right?

"Phew, that was a close one Greg," Rowley said. He then pointed towards a stack of diaries near by. "Hey Greg! What about one of those?"

Greg followed where his friend was pointing towards, and quickly rushed over to the large pile. "Oh, this one is nice!" Greg picked up a dark blue diary with the word: JOURNAL on the front. It even said Journal instead of Diary! Sweet!

"Hey kid, you gonna buy that or not? Because _my _little brother wants it." Greg turned to find two boys, the older one was around his height and age, and the younger one looked to be the same age as Manny.

Greg hesitated. "Uh..yeah, I was thinking of it. Why?"

The older guy punched Greg in the stomach, making him drop the book onto the floor. The other kid grabbed it and both brothers ran off laughing together, the little boy holding the journal in the air in triumph.

'Ugh..." Greg moaned, clutching his stomach and standing up.

"Hey Greg, why aren't you chasing them yet?" somebody behind him said. Greg jumped, and turned to see Roderick standing behind him.

"Roderick? What are _you _doing here?" Greg stared at his brother.

"Here to get your stupid journal back. Let's get them." With that, the two brothers ran through the store, tearing up the paths between customers and clothes racks, until they spotted the other two boys watching a movie on one of the store's TVs, the little boy holding the Journal that Greg first had.

"That's him," Greg said, pointing at the two boys.

"Leave it to me," Roderick said, and stepped forward to the two boys who were apparently brothers. "Excuse me, but I believe you took my little brother's journal away from him?" Roderick tapped the older (and frankly much taller) boy on the shoulder.

The taller boy turned around and gave Roderick a menacing look, "Yeah, what's it to you?" he snarled. "_My _little brother wanted that Journal too, and I think he had it first."

"Oh, you want the journal do you?" the taller boy said. He grabbed the book from his brother and handed it to Roderick. But just as Roderick took the book from the other boy, the taller boy punched Roderick in the stomach very hard.

The two brothers smirked at the others and walked off. "Thanks for getting the journal back or me, Roderick!" Greg said happily as he picked the book off the floor and went off to find Rowley again.

"You're...welcome." Roderick said, still clutching his stomach in pain.

* * *

**What. I don't know what I just wrote. It seriously just randomly came to my head though...anyway, reviews would be nice. **


End file.
